George Enos Jr.
|birth = |occupation = , Navy Personnel |parents = George and Sylvia Enos |spouse = Connie Enos |children = Stan and Leo |family = Mary Jane Enos (sister) |military branch= United States Navy ( ) |type of appearance = Direct ( from The Victorious Opposition on) |religion = (converted)}}George Enos Jr. (b. 1910) was the son of George Enos Sr. and Sylvia Enos, and the older brother of Mary Jane Enos. He was born in Boston in 1910 and was only 7 years old when his father's ship, USS Ericsson, was torpedoed by the CSS Bonefish the day after the U.S.-C.S. armistice at the end of the Great War. The Enos family gained a small measure of fame when, in 1923, Sylvia Enos travelled to the C.S. and killed Roger Kimball, the submersible commander who had torpedoed the Ericsson. Later, Sylvia, with the help of a writer named Ernie published a book, I Sank Roger Kimball. She and Ernie entered into a relationship that ended tragically, when Ernie, in a fit of depression, accidentally killed Sylvia, and then killed himself. George, Jr. had tried to convince Sylvia to end the relationship, to no avail. Years later, George still bore resentment towards Ernie. As an adult, he followed in his father's footsteps, going to sea as a fisherman. He married Connie Enos, and converted to Catholicism at her request. They had two sons named Stan and Leo. When the Second Great War began, Enos, like his father, joined the Navy rather than wait for conscription into the Army. For the first years of the war, Enos was stationed aboard the destroyer USS Townsend in the Pacific Ocean, seeing action as the U.S. fought off Japan's attempts to take the Sandwich Islands. In 1943, Japan withdrew its forces from the area, and ceased prosecuting war against the the U.S. The Townsend was part of an invasion to fleet to Baja California, Mexico. Baja was taken, but the C.S. continued air raids on U.S. ships. One such raid sank the Townsend. Enos was pulled from the water unharmed. He was later transferred to the USS Josephus Daniels and served under Captain Sam Carsten. Ironically, as a child, Enos had met Carsten when the latter was on leave. Enos, his mother, and his sister were having a picnic in a park. Carsten was lounging not far away, and shared pleasantries with the family. Carsten was surprised that Enos remembered. He was also surprised Enos had not taken more advantage of his name. One of the first missions Enos participated in on the Josephus Daniels was running ammunition and men to Ireland in support of the underground irregulars fighting against the British occupation. While off the Irish coast, Enos helped shoot down a British Fairey Swordfish torpedo bomber. In 1944, Enos, through the actions of the Josephus Daniels x-o, Myron Zwilling, was transferred to a captured Argentine cargo ship as part of the prize crew. Upon returning to the U.S., Enos was ordered on board the ''Oregon'', where he remained for the duration of the Second Great War. In 1945, after serving as part of the U.S. occupation of the Confederacy, his wife Connie wrote a letter to his late mother's political ally, Joseph P. Kennedy, a man who retained substantial political influence. Kennedy saw to it that Enos was discharged from the Navy and was able to return to his home in Boston. Category:Adulterers George 02 Category:Religious Converts (Fictional Work)